Every modern bathtub has an overflow outlet to prevent the water level in the tub from overflowing in the event that the inlet faucet is inadvertently left in an open position. The overflow outlet is connected to the conventional drain system for the tub and is typically located at an elevated position at the end of the tub. The overflow outlet normally has a mounting plate associated therewith, and an overflow plate is secured to the mounting plate by screws or the like.
As a result, the installation of the overflow plate requires the use of one or more screws and a screw driver, which always must be used to install or replace the overflow plate.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an overflow plate that can be easily installed or removed without having to use special tools or fastening means such as screws.
A further object of this invention is to provide an overflow plate that can be detachably clipped to an existing overflow plate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.